


pancakes for dinner

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: souyo week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, Souyo Week 2019, god im shit at tagging but shes just a soft fic ok!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: These days, it was odd if Yu didn’t return to his home with Yosuke in tow, or a promise to Nanako they would go walk to pick him up once his shift at Junes is over.They would always show up a few minutes before his shift was over so Nanako could have some extra time in her personal heaven, but lately she’s taken to searching for Yosuke instantly and begging him to let her help him with his work. If it was just stocking he usually would, lifting up Nanako so she could place cans on the top shelves. He’d even give Nanako his name tag to wear and let her carry around the price scanner when he could. Yu would always watch the scene from a bit of the distance, tossing a few snacks in a basket with a soft look on his face as he heard Nanako giggle as Yosuke told her some stupid joke. Knowing the two most important people in his life get along so well really tugged at Yu’s heart strings, leaving him to restrain himself from surging forward and kissing his partner sweetly. They could do that in private, after all. And boy did they.





	pancakes for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> for day four of souyo week 2019
> 
> **hanging out with nanako** or **avoiding dojima**

These days, it was odd if Yu didn’t return to his home with Yosuke in tow, or a promise to Nanako they would go walk to pick him up once his shift at Junes is over.

They would always show up a few minutes before his shift was over so Nanako could have some extra time in her personal heaven, but lately she’s taken to searching for Yosuke instantly and begging him to let her help him with his work. If it was just stocking he usually would, lifting up Nanako so she could place cans on the top shelves. He’d even give Nanako his name tag to wear and let her carry around the price scanner when he could. Yu would always watch the scene from a bit of the distance, tossing a few snacks in a basket with a soft look on his face as he heard Nanako giggle as Yosuke told her some stupid joke. Knowing the two most important people in his life get along so well really tugged at Yu’s heart strings, leaving him to restrain himself from surging forward and kissing his partner sweetly. They could do that in private, after all. And boy did they.

To Nanako’s dismay, today wasn’t one of those late Junes nights. Yu and Yosuke made it back to the Dojima’s nearly an hour after their classes let out, both carrying plastic bags full of ingredients to make tonight’s dinner, blueberry pancakes. It was Nanako’s turn to pick, and this is what she craved most, and neither boy was willing to deny her of that.

Yu called out to Nanako once they swung open the front door, and she came bounding to them, throwing her small body into Yu’s arms and overwhelming him with questions about his day, what’s in the bags and comments about her own. It only takes her a moment to turn her attention towards Yosuke, squealing with excitement as she latched onto his leg and giving him the same speed round of questions as she did Yu.

Yosuke was doing his best to keep up, eyebrows furrowed as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants anxiously. Yu slipped away after taking possession of the bags Yosuke had put down, unpacking them in the kitchen and getting prepared for whenever the group decided they wanted to chow down. He was smiling to himself, listening to the two others like his favorite song had just come on the radio.

After a few more minutes, Yosuke makes his way into the kitchen with Nanako sat on his hip. It was one of her favorite things about Yosuke, she would claim, that he would always pick her up when he saw her. Yu knows she misses the days when her dad would carry her around on spring walks or through a store, so he appreciates his best friend giving her that.

“Big bro can we start making dinner?” Nanako asks with big eyes, and Yu lets out an airy laugh.

“It’s a bit early, don’t you think Nanako?” He responds, and she is quick to pout as she continued to cling onto Yosuke.

“Maybe...but I’m hungry.” She whines, causing Yu to laugh again. “Plus, the sooner we eat dinner, the sooner we can have desert!”

Yu shoots Yosuke a disappointed looks, and he swallows hard.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to tell her partner! She was asking me all sorts of stuff and snuck in the question. And she doesn’t know what we bought, so there’s still a bit of surprise left!” He fumbles over his words, voice cracking in a way that made Nanako giggle and Yu grin.

Yu turns towards them, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and humming as he pretending to think.

“Nanako, could you wash the blueberries? And Yosuke, get the bowl down please?” He says, and Nanako is quick to wrangle her way out of Yosuke’s arms. Yu passes her the box of blueberries, and she begins her task.

Yosuke doesn’t know why Yu asked him to get the bowl, the bastard knew Yosuke was too short to reach that high. Maybe it was payback for being outsmarted by a 1st grader. His suspicions were quickly confirmed when he heard his partner hold back a laugh. Yosuke turned his head to shoot a glare this way, but it didn’t last long seeing as Yu was closer than he thought, moving to press himself against Yosuke’s back and getting the bowl down himself. The shorter boy felt the tips of his ears heat up, and the other only smirked before heading back to Nanako.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Nanako and Yu made dinner while Yosuke was given small tasks to help out with in an attempt to avoid making a mess. They learned their lesson last time they had asked Yosuke to mix flour into something. 

The pancakes were delicious and together the three cleaned up before settling down on the couch to watch the game show Nanako liked. She was snuggly sat between the pair, and Yu had his arm thrown across the back of the couch so he could absentmindedly play with Yosuke’s hair. Luckily for Yosuke, he was never very good at guessing the answers, so the distraction his partner created wasn’t something that would destroy his cool points with Nanako.

After a couple of episodes, Yu went to get the cookie ice cream sandwiches from the freeze. There were Nanako’s favorite and she let out a high pitched noise that made Yosuke lose hearing in one ear for a moment when she saw them. 

Yosuke and Nanako teamed up on Yu until he let them finish the box. How could he say no when both of them when given him that cute and pleading look? And really, what could one more hurt?

Both Nanako and Yosuke where pleased with themselves as Yu went to retrieve the rest of the box, even though it’s painfully obvious that Yu would just about do anything for the two. After finishing it off, Yu helped Nanako with homework while Yosuke attempted to catch up on some of his own, ending up with more doodles of whatever popped into his mind than answers.

After about an hour and a half, Nanako began to run out of steam. Yu suggested that they take a break, and he couldn’t tell if she or Yosuke was more relieved. Nanako was quick to decide they should spend it playing, pacing around the room with a contemplative hum as she pondered on what the three could do.

She landed on hide and seek, with no objections. Nanako called being it first and went to her room too count, but not before making it clear that it they could only hide on the first floor. The two boys were found quickly, and moved onto the next round, and then the next.

The Dojima home was filled with laughing and fun when the owner of it came home. He called out for his daughter as he unlocked the door, and she ran into his arms to hug him tightly.

“What have you been up too, Nanako?” Dojima asked softly, as he gave her a squeeze before pulling away.

“Big bros and I made dinner, and then we watched my show and did homework!” She replied, Yosuke freezing up in the living room as he heard what she said. Yu melted into a sappy smile, reaching out to take hold of his partner’s hand.

“Big...bros?” Dojima questioned, moving with Nanako away from the front door and making noise of realization as he came across the two teen boys sitting in his living room.

“Sorry I just liked the way it sounds…” Nanako mumbled, and Yosuke smiled at her shyly. “Anyways!” She continued, snapping back into her usual excited self. “Big bros and I were playing hide and seek. Will you play with us, Daddy? Plllleeeeaaaseeee!” She was giving her father the same look she used on Yu earlier that evening, and Dojima, unshockingly, was also unable to say no when faced with it.

“Yay!” Nanako cried out, latching onto her father’s legs for a quick hug before demanding him to go out to 100 in his room. With a smile he only reserved for his daughter, he nodded and made his way upstairs.

“Make sure you hide extra good! Daddy’s an amazing detective!” Nanako warned with a giggle before diving under the kotatsu. 

Silently, Yu pulled Yosuke up from the couch and dragged him in the kitchen before ducking down into the cupboard under the sink. It was a tight squeeze, but Yu had hidden down there a few round around so everything was already pushed aside. He made a hand gesture for Yosuke to get down there, who only mouthed ‘are you serious?’

The look on Yu’s face must have said it all, because Yosuke began to tactfully squeeze himself next to Yu.

It was uncomfortable, that was for sure, but neither boy minded. The dark and quiet helped Yosuke relax for a moment, overwhelmed with emotion after Nanako referred to him as big bro as well. Yu had a feeling it threw his best friend off, so he slid his hand into Yosuke’s and began to brush his thumbs over the other’s knuckles soothingly. 

Yu’s boyfriend let out a delightful hum in response, and they could hear Dojima’s heavy footsteps as he called out that he was starting to seek. Both teens where certain that they would be crammed under the sink for awhile, knowing that the older man never checked in the kitchen, no matter how many times someone hid in there.

The silver haired boy isn’t sure how much time had passed before Yosuke hissed ‘psst!’ from next to him. He slowly turned his head towards the other, trying not too knock theirs together. Their noses bumped softly, and Yu felt at ease with the discovered closeness. 

Then Yosuke was pressing their lips together sweetly, and Yu’s lucky he was sitting down otherwise his knees would have given out. No matter how many times their lips met, Yu was always rendered absolutely useless. 

The two teens pulled apart when they heard Nanako squeal as her father uncovered her hiding spot, and Yu leaned in for another swift kiss before preparing for Nanako to swing open the cupboard. 

Neither Yu nor Yosuke have ever felt more at home than in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo i hope u enjoyed! i combined the two...kinda....im just a whore for family and esp the dojima one ok..
> 
> also peep that lowkey p4 musical reference....im still obsessed...
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ dumbassology!


End file.
